


Choi Yeonjun & The Demigods

by Honeyjun



Series: Demigod AU [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apollo Cabin - Freeform, Archery, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Claiming, Gen, Percy Jackson References, Yeonjun is claimed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyjun/pseuds/Honeyjun
Summary: No one has ever asked to be a Half-blood, including Yeonjun, who can't seem to get a break. Between learning about his godly powers, keeping his guardian; Soobin, off his back and fighting evil with his demigod friends. It's just another age-old story of a boy who's supposed to be the hero but is just trying to survive his destiny.





	Choi Yeonjun & The Demigods

☀️— Being a half-blood is never easy, especially when you’re Choi Yeonjun. He’s turning 13 and he can only count his talents on one hand, actually only on one finger. Also, he has yet to be claimed by his never-before-seen godly parent, even though he’s been at Camp Half-Blood for over a year. Yeonjun wants nothing more than to wrap his head around being a god’s son. Especially when there’s nothing special about you besides being a god’s son. 

This summer, Yeonjun plans on trying to blend in. He tried to convince himself he could be a cool demigod straight out of a comic book like everyone else, and according to Soobin, he’d never get close to being as cool as him. Now Soobin is Yeonjun’s guardian. He’s only one year older but he oversees everything Yeonjun does. Now, doesn’t that sound cool? An older demigod teaching you and watching over you? Except, Soobin and Yeonjun despise each other. Yeonjun doesn’t appreciate how bossy and commanding he can be and Soobin just hates being around a newbie. But despite all that, Yeonjun manages a brave face. First, he starts wearing the Camp Half-Blood shirts. Second, sitting with his only friend, Beomgyu— who by the way shares the same surname— and his siblings at the Hermes table in the mess hall and third, even participating in the camp events. But here’s where things get tricky, Archery is at 9 am and Yeonjun is not looking forward to it. It’s not because it’s simply archery but because he’s not so good with wielding weapons, you can ask Soobin. 

When Yeonjun first arrived, Soobin was tasked to a quest and Yeonjun was mention directly in the prophecy. _ “—A newcomer of white and gold.” _ Sadly, that’s as descriptive as the oracle can get. Yeonjun was a newcomer, his hair was white and his eyes were gold. Coincidence? I think not. It was all pretty clear and without further explanation, Chiron geared Yeonjun and Soobin with clothes, Drachmas and Ambrosia squares for the journey. Now, Yeonjun wasn’t exactly Soobin’s secret weapon. He had no experience and practically fought with him the entire time, it went completely downhill when Soobin left Yeonjun to fend off against his first fury. Moral of the story, Yeonjun isn’t exactly the hero of anyone’s dreams but, Chiron says he sees great talent in him but Yeonjun has yet to see it for himself. He wonders if it’s just gonna appear when his godly parent claims him or if he just has to train. He’d never admit it but he wants to be as good as Soobin someday, no matter how bad their relationship gets. He wants that more than anything. 

Yeonjun changes his clothes and makes it on the archery fields. Chiron is there supervising, almost as if he’s expecting something. Yeonjun approaches, butterflies swarming in his stomach and his hands are sweating profusely. Chiron hands Yeonjun a quiver with silver leather trim and a bow. 

“Chiron, I don’t think I can do this, I mean, I’m not cut out for this. What if in the future, it’s not for me to do this demigod thing?” 

Chiron displays his famous sincere smile and sets a firm hand on Yeonjun’s shoulder. “Ah, I can't see the future, Yeonjun. I can only guide you and show you what I believe is true. Trust me. I have a good feeling.” 

Yeonjun didn’t want to protest him. Instead, he lines up with other campers and watched as one by one they either hit the bullseye or got close to it. Soobin was right, Yeonjun was nothing like these kids. He wasn’t a super cool demigod. He might never be, but the goal was to try. 

Yeonjun held the bow and felt like he’s held it before as if this isn’t the first time. He held up the bow, aiming it for the target. Yeonjun picks an arrow by its fletching, placing it at the arrow rests and pulling back. The weight is intense and after a few seconds of hesitation, Yeonjun’s arm starts to shake causing his sight to become blurry. Sweat runs down Yeonjun's cheek and he prepares himself to make a mistake, or for Soobin to wake up and see him fail. 

“Steady, and aim. Then, release.” Chiron says. 

Yeonjun nods his head slowly and tries to keep his grip. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. This isn’t easy, and Yeonjun isn’t very sure if he’s capable of doing this sport but giving up was not an option, especially when it felt like the bow was made for him. 

Yeonjun starts a small prayer under his breath. “I just want to be good enough..” Once those words leave his lips, a small surge of energy runs through his veins and he opens his eyes to look at the target which isn’t as tiny or blurry as he remembers. His arm stops shaking and the pressure of holding the arrow back is not that hard anymore. He adjusts his aim once again and pulls back. A faint yellow glow surrounds his arrow and before the campers or Chiron could utter a word, Yeonjun releases his arrow and hits bullseyes, shattering the target. 

The glow fades and Yeonjun’s energy surge disappears. Soobin, as if on cue, comes out of his cabin to see what’s with all the commotion. But instead of teasing, he’s jaw dropped. Yeonjun’s breathing is rough and he lowers his bow, resting his hand. He smiles and looks at Chiron, who’s not looking at him. 

“Chiron! Look! I did it! Chiron?” Yeonjun’s smile fades as concern quickly sets in. This was a joyous occasion, or at least Yeonjun thought so. He did a good job for his first time as an archer, for the first time at anything but there was something else. 

Soobin rushes over, barely catching his breath. “Oh gods, You’ve been claimed...claimed by…” Yeonjun moves his eyes upward and looks up above his head, a yellow glow of a symbol. A symbol of a silver bow and arrow. “Apollo.” Soobin utters the god’s name and the symbols hologram vanishes. 

Yeonjun stands completely still, he was claimed. He knows who his godly parent is. The one that was never there— Apollo. Yeonjun dips his head back down and faces Chiron, who without hesitation quickly holds Yeonjun’s hand. 

“My boy! You’ve been claimed by the God, Apollo!” The campers cheer, Yeonjun had no clue that a claiming comes with honor. 

“No way…” Soobin says, pointing at Yeonjun’s hand. The bow, he's been holding has turned into a warrior’s bow and has gone from battered brown to metallic silver. 

“What does this even mean? How did this-? How do I-?” Yeonjun stammers over and over. You’d be confused too if something magically changed colors in your hand. 

“It’s a blessing from your dad. A blessing from a god!” Chiron chimes in, smiling like a proud father. “But that’s enough confusion for one day, for now, we must move you in.” 

Yeonjun looks around frantically, he’s only been claimed for a second and things were already changing. “Move where?!” 

Chiron smirks, he never gets tired of the innocence of Demigods. “To the Apollo Cabin!” 

Chiron pulls Yeonjun to his side and walks with him, leaving Soobin to look at the destroyed remains of the target, in awe of the newbie. Many things are going through Yeonjun’s mind. One of them being that Yeonjun didn’t think he was anything special, he could count his talents on one hand and one finger. But now, he was the son of Apollo. A son of a god that clearly was good at archery and music, that would explain Yeonjun’s original talent. Yet, he still couldn’t make any sense of it but there was one thing he knew for sure—

He was going to be a super cool demigod.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this, I'm very new to AO3 and I wouldn't have been able to do this without the help of my friend, Ria! I want to get better at writing and I want to show you what goes on in my mind when I draw for the Demigod AU.


End file.
